Dancers couple or not ?
by Niwolah
Summary: C'est un drabble alors je ne vais pas vous résumer ça, ce serait gâcher votre lecture. Sachez juste que c'est sur EXO bien que tous les membres n'interragissent pas.


_Author:_ Niwolah  
_Pairing:_ Surprise  
_Note 1:_ Bon. Ce couple, je ne le ship pas. Ouais. Pour sûr. Mais pourquoi, alors, les foutre ensemble, bordel ?! Je sais pas. J'ai lu "19:00" de Baek sur (voir sur mon blog pour celles qui sont intéressées) et le passage de la cabine d'essayage m'est resté en tête. C'est con. M'enfin, j'ai pas voulu m'éterniser là-dessus alors je n'ai pas développé, j'en ai fait un drabble. Comme ça, tout le monde est content : moi, j'ai écrit quelque chose et vous, vous avez de quoi lire.  
_Note 2:_ Donc voilà, c'est un drabble ou du moins, ça devait en être un. J'ai un peu dépassé de quelques 196 mots... Même pas 200 ! Mais je suis quand même fière de moi parce que c'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose d'aussi court. J'avais pris ça comme un défi, en fait. Hem. 'fin voilà, quoi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dancers couple or not ?**

EXO-M et EXO-K étaient réunis en cette fin de comeback. De chaque côté, nombre de membres manquaient à l'appel : ils se reposaient presque tous dans leur chambre.  
Suho, en tant que bon leader du groupe coréen cherchait Kai. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'il tournait en rond et il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé.

— Jobu*, arrête un peu de gueuler comme ça, Kris va finir par exploser. Et un dragon qui explose, ce n'est jamais bon signe. rigola soudain Kai en sortant de nul part.

Dans le salon, scotché au divan, D.O. ricana aussi, de même que le couple Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Ayant l'habitude, Suho passa au-dessus de ça et entraîna Kai à part. Si toutefois la cuisine pouvait être considérée comme un lieu sûr...

— Pourquoi tu me cherches ainsi ? demanda le plus jeune, inconscient du début de colère qui prenait place chez son leader angélique.  
— T'étais où ? T'étais avec Lay ?  
— Pourquoi, je peux pas passer du temps avec lui ?  
— Si mais pas comme tu le fais.  
— Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas...

Kai s'assit sur l'un des tabourets de bar et ancra son regard dans celui sévère de Suho.

— T'as pris une douche. fulmina ce dernier.

C'était un constat, pas une question. Kai ne répliqua rien.

— C'est la troisième aujourd'hui.  
— Quatrième. corrigea le plus jeune toujours sans comprendre. C'est si grave que ça ?  
— Où est Lay ? l'interrogea-t-il sans l'écouter.  
— Il doit sûrement prendre sa douche aussi. Il est entré dans la salle de bain après que j'en sois sorti.  
— Mon dieu... soupira Suho d'une voix tremblante avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

Kai se tut, attendant des explications. Son aîné semblait tellement accablé qu'il en serait presque inquiet. Mais Lay étant en pleine forme, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Suho s'acharnait à lui parler de lui. Et c'est quoi ce délire avec les douches ?

— Hyung, tu pourrais me dire clairement ce que tu veux ? Parce que je suis complètement perdu, là... minauda-t-il avec l'un de ses rares aegyos.

Suho le fusilla du regard, ce qui le surprit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger là-dessus que la réponse lui explosa à la figure :

— Je veux que tu arrêtes immédiatement la relation que tu entretiens avec Lay.

Figé, Kai ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Il lui semblait avoir mal entendu son aîné mais ses paroles tournant en boucle dans son esprit lui prouvèrent le contraire.

— Hein ?  
— Me fais pas répéter, s'il te plaît...  
— T'es en train de me dire de rompre avec mon copain ? s'exclama-t-il.  
— C'est pas ton copain, comme tu le dis si bien. On ne vous voit jamais ensemble le peu où l'on est réuni.  
— Et alors ?  
— Kai, si toi, tu l'aimes, ce n'est pas son cas...

Suho essayait de s'adoucir mais ce n'était pas gagné.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'es pas dans sa tête à ce que je sache. se renfrogna le plus jeune.  
— Non mais on voit une nette différence entre toi et lui. Il ne ressent rien pour toi.  
— C'est faux. Et quand bien même ce serait vrai, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est entre lui et moi que ça se passe.  
— Kai... se désola Suho.

Plus loin, Lay entrait dans le salon, un essuie autour du cou pour recueillir les dernières gouttes d'eau qu'il restait dans ses cheveux. Alors qu'il traversait la pièce et se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour aller chercher à boire, Suho qui commençait à parler se tut lorsqu'il le vit.

— Ah, Lay ! sourit Kai. Jobu*, aurait une question pour toi.  
— Laquelle ? demanda-t-il sans se détourner de son objectif.  
— Tais-toi... grogna le plus âgé des trois en direction de son cadet coréen.  
— Il voudrait savoir ce que je représente pour toi.

Kai avait toujours un sourire gravé sur le visage. Suho le fixait d'un regard noir. Et Lay ne réagit pas à la question, continuant sa tâche qui était de se remplir un verre d'eau.  
Toujours dos à eux, le chinois répondit calmement, sans hésitation ni réflexion :

— Ami. Leader danse de EXO-K.

À l'entente de cette voix blasée, Suho fit les gros yeux à Kai qui éclata de rire.  
Lay se retourna et interrogea ce dernier du regard avant de sourire narquoisement à Suho :

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu te fais déjà trop vieux pour oublier qui nous sommes ?  
— Oh, ça va, hein. Et ne mens pas. Je sais que vous couchez ensemble.

Il avait décidé d'y aller franco.

— Mais c'est malsain comme relation, tu te rends pas compte que Kai est amoureux de toi. Tu joues avec ses sentiments, là, espèce d'abruti ! se retint-il de crier en se rappelant qu'il y en avait qui dormaient probablement déjà.

Il avait balancé tout ça d'une traite sans quitter Lay des yeux. Mais le chinois n'avait eu aucune réaction si ce n'est celle de boire quelques gorgées de son verre durant sa tirade. Il soupira.

— Si tu le dis, se contenta de répliquer Lay, je te crois. Sauf qu'on ne couche pas du tout ensemble. C'est Kai qui te fait croire ça ? Ne l'écoute pas, c'est encore qu'un gosse, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. se moqua-t-il.  
— Hey ! s'offusqua celui-ci en le bousculant tandis qu'il partait sans rien ajouter.

Lay alla s'affaler dans le divan à côté de D.O. qui lui sourit, Chanyeol et Baekhyun ayant disparus. Il ne les avait pas regardé en sortant de la cuisine. Il n'avait rien fait qui aurait pu laisser ressortir un tant soit peu de tendresse envers Kai. Ce que Suho démontra à son cadet.

— Sérieux, tu peux pas continuer ça. T'es vraiment rien qu'un ami pour lui...

Kai éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre, et Suho sentit le coup foireux qui n'allait pas tarder à se manifester.

— Je rigole, hyung. Je t'ai fait marcher. s'exclama le plus jeune. On ne couche pas ensemble. On n'est même pas en couple. On est juste des amis, rien de plus.  
— Et pourquoi m'as-tu dit que, je te cite : « Son endurance est vraiment pratique, t'imagines même pas ! » il y a de ça une semaine alors qu'on parlait « chorégraphies ». Le double sens de ta phrase est tellement visible que même l'innocent D.O. l'aurait saisi.

Suho essayait de ne réellement pas s'énerver alors que Kai rigolait toujours avec force.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu me prendrais au sérieux. répondit celui-ci en essayant de se contenir. Si on couchait effectivement ensemble, crois-moi bien que je ne serais pas soumis ! T'es fou, toi ? Jamais de la vie. Je domine, moi, je ne suis pas dominé.

Et son rire reprit le dessus.  
Suho abandonna. « Impossible de raisonner ce foutu gamin ! » Il devrait peut-être en toucher un mot à D.O.. Ça aura certainement plus d'impact si c'est lui qui en parle à Kai. « Mais pas tout de suite, je suis vraiment trop crevé... »

— Bon. Bonne nuit. Je lâche l'affaire.  
— Bonne nuit, hyung. répondit Kai en se dirigeant vers le salon, tout sourire.

Et une fois Suho assez loin, D.O. l'interrogea du regard. Il se remit à rire, suivi de Lay et de D.O..

— On est trop fort. sourit le chinois en leur faisant un high-five.  
— Ouais. Je pense bien que je vais avoir droit à une discussion avec Suho dans les jours qui viennent. rigola D.O..  
— C'est gentil de te joindre à nous pour le faire tourner en bourrique. le remercia Kai en s'asseyant à côté de Lay.

Ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement et leur demanda, toujours un reste de rire dans la voix :

— Vous pensez pas qu'il faudra lui dire la vérité un de ces quatre ? Il risquerait vraiment de devenir fou.  
— Tu crois ? sourit Kai en revenant chercher ses lèvres. On verra bien. Ce sera D.O. qui jugera en fonction de leur discussion.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, ce que Lay apprécia particulièrement, ne manquant pas de le lui faire ressentir.

— Vous êtes mignons. les gratifia D.O. avec un doux sourire.  
— Ah... Merci... rougit le couple.

D.O. rigola (encore) et replongea dans le drama qu'il regardait avec Lay le temps que Kai jouait avec le leader coréen.

_**End.**_

* * *

*jobu = grand-père en sino-coréen.

Et voilà pour ce "drabble". Convaincu, pas convaincu ?


End file.
